


Protege

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Protege

Clint was watching Kate shoot arrows.

She had really come a long way since he first met her.

He had been surprised to find another Hawkeye running around.

He had learnt that after his death, Steve gave his bow and name.

Clint never thought he would have an admirer.

He wasn't like Steve or Tony who were popular among the younger generation.

But Kate was a surprise.

He took her on.

He taught her everything he knew.

Kate was talented.

She was picking everything up pretty fast.

He was proud of her.

And Clint was just enhancing that talent.

Refining it.

Kate was his protege.

She was also his legacy.


End file.
